Fever
by it'swaypastmybedtime23
Summary: What was going through Marta's head as she tries to break Aaron's fever? One-shot


**Hi Guys, **

**This is just a little one-shot that I thought of after the movie. I thought Jeremy Renner and Rachel Weisz had so much great chemistry and there was so much potential to use it in the hotel scene. I was left kind of cold afterwards and slightly disappointed. This was just a little idea that I had. What might have been going through Marta's head at the time, would the characters have been aware of the seemingly budding romance and tension? This is just my perception and a little continuation of that scene. Reviews are appreciated, please leave me a little thought if you do read. It can be a line or three pages for all I care, I'd love to hear your opinions. Much appreciated :) **

**Rude comments will be laughed at and then ignored so don't bother. Constructive criticism is welcome **

**The dialogue doesn't exactly follow the scene but hey, that's why it's called fiction ;) **

**Enjoy **

**Xxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from any of the Bourne franchise. They all belong to the people who created it. This is just a little work of fiction based on the film **

**Feve****r**

_He's heavy_

This is the first thing that enters my head as I support him, my arm wrapped around his strong waist. My knees almost buckle under his weight as he stumbles up the steps. Sweat drips from his brow and he's trembling in my arms.

" Come on," I coaxed gently. He sways with fatigue and the two of us balance precariously on the steps. Panic grips me but he is oblivious. If he topples down the stairs, I haven't the strength to stop him. The two of us will tumble straight to the bottom "Almost there, stay with me," I forced myself to smile at him but it is neither convincing nor comforting. I think he senses my panic. He glances at me carefully before giving me a tired nod. We take it slow, one step at a time and the woman who has given us shelter for the night glances at me suspiciously. I ignore her.

" Almost there," I said again and thankfully, we make it to the top in one piece. He may be shivering now but I can feel the heat from his skin radiating through the jacket he's wearing. His body is suddenly overcome with violent coughing and he leans against the doorway to the vacant room. He is exhausted.

* * *

The room is basic and it is stifling from the heat of the day. I open the windows as wide as I can although it doesn't make much difference. I set two cold bottles of water down on the cabinet by the bed in the corner. I turned to face him and pushed the jacket from his broad shoulders. His eyes are fixed on me but he's not really seeing me. The fever is taking hold. He's standing but barely conscious.

His shirt is soaked with sweat and sticking to his back. I grasped the hem and began pulling it upwards.

" Lift your arms," I whispered. I am like a mother getting her child ready for bed and just like a child, he feebly raises his arms, almost like it's too much effort for him. His body aches from the fever. Even the simplest task of raising his arms is too much work. I quickly peel the shirt off, he immediately lowers his arms once more, and a look of relief crosses his face. I try not to stare at the toned torso in front of me. He is stunning. His muscular arms look safe and warm and I wonder what it would be like to be enveloped in them. I quickly shake the thought away. Now is not the time.

" I have to…" I trail of and motion to his belt buckle. He says nothing, simply nods feebly. I thank god that the room is dim and he can not see my bright red face. The heat radiating from my cheeks is unbearable and I am lucky that I can at least blame that on the temperature of the room. With shaking hands, I reach for his belt buckle and undo it, unbuttoning his pants. I have to be professional about this. I can be professional, I'm a doctor for goodness sake. God knows how many naked men I've seen

_But none quite like him_

I pushed the last thought from my mind and get on with it. I work the pants down his muscular thighs

"Can you lift your feet?" I asked him. He sighs in frustration and I almost smile. Even though I am not looking at his face, I just know he's giving me that annoyed look that only Aaron can. He rests his hands on my shoulders and presses down so he can steady himself. I have to fight against his weight and my legs shake at the pressure on my shoulders. Somehow, I manage to get his pants off and decide that this will be sufficient. I leave him in his boxers and guide him to the bed. I lay him down, his head resting on the pillow.

I grab the bottles of water and pour a full bottle over a cloth, soaking it. I gently touch it to his hot skin and he moans in relief, grateful for the cool cloth on his burning skin.

" I know," I soothe " I know."

He mumbles something unintelligent and I continue a dabbing motion with the cool cloth before laying it across his forehead. At that moment, he tries to sit up

"Aaron…" I push against his shoulder feebly. Even in the hold of a fever he is too strong for me and he fights me easily, swinging his legs round " Lie back," I say firmly but he ignores me and sits upright

" I want you to get out of here," He said hoarsely. I furrow my brow in confusion. I hope he's not becoming delirious

" What are you talking about," I said, once again trying to force him to lay down and once again, I am unsuccessful

" There's 40,000 dollars in the lining of my jacket," he coughs and I stroke his cheek, comforting him. That's all I can do " I want you to take it and the passports and get out of here. You can make it,"

_I'm not leaving you_

I feel the first onslaught of tears burn in my eyes and I blink them back. I shake my head no and he nods

" You can make it," he repeated " You're a warrior."

_No I'm not, not without you_

" Shhh," I said " Don't talk, save your strength," I whispered and he leans forward, resting his hands on my upper thighs. That one touch sends a delicious shiver from my head straight down to my toes.

"You've done enough for me," he mutters and I squeeze my eyes shut

_No more than you've done for me_

I grasped the back of his neck, bringing his head down onto my shoulder. I run my hand through his sweat soaked hair and his breathing is ragged in my ear. He is burning up, his skin hot under my fingertips and I run a comforting hand down his back, a fine layer of sweat covering the smooth skin. His muscles tremble deliciously under the skin and I am rewarded as his huge hands encircle my waist, holding tight to me. For a moment I allow myself the small vision of us. Much like this except he isn't sick.

_We're wrapped around one another. I fit snugly in his lap and those strong arms are around me, holding me tight to him as we move together_. _I can feel his ragged breath next to my ear but it's for a whole different reason this time. My own is just as laboured and we are both covered in a fine sheen of sweat. My hands tug at his sandy blonde hair, this time in desperation rather than comfort. He rests his forehead against mine and those grey eyes are watching me. There's no trace of exhaustion there, only desire. I'm certain the look in his mirrors mine. _

I snap out of it when he coughs again, a deep rattling cough and he begins to shake violently in my arms again. His fever is only going to get worse before it gets better, that's the golden rule of fevers. I have to not panic, I need my wits about me

" Aaron please, lie back."

He doesn't argue this time. He allows me to push him back against the pillow and he closes his eyes. I quickly drench the cloth again and apply it to his skin once more. He suddenly grasped my hand

" Thank you," he whispers

" For what?" I asked as I sponged his forehead

" For saving my life."

" You're welcome," I said. His grip loosened on my hand and relief floods through me as his breathing becomes steady, peaceful. He is still hot but gradually his shaking stills and he looks relaxed. I curl up in the chair across from the bed, watching him. There will be no sleep for me tonight.

_Thanks for saving mine_

**Thoughts? **

**Love and hugs **

**Xxx**


End file.
